Hands-on Class
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: It was meant to be a simple High School biology class until the teacher loses control of the class and what was an already awkward subject gets out of control. With the students getting very into the subject matter.
1. Teen Biology

**Hands-On Class  
**Chapter One - "Teen Biology"

Class was called into session like any other day, the class filling their seats sitting next to friends at the other end of the room from the students they hate. Most of the girls sat together somewhere in the middle gossiping and chatting even as the teacher closed the door and started to read out a few small announcements, the jocks took up the back corner with their feet up on desks already focusing more on their phones than opening up a textbook, and nerd, cool kids and alike just filled in wherever there was a good spot. The teacher barely raised his voice in calling out attendance, just glancing around at his students with something weighing on his conscience.

Rushing into class late with a soft whine, tugging at his pants with underwear one size too small that just kept slipping, Cyrus Goodman tried to ignore the snickering of other students as he found his seat. Second from the front, far right next to the third floor window and furthest from any electrical ports. The girls always took those spots. He was dressed in a hastily thrown on pair of ripped jeans with a small tear in the back and a comfortable open grey sweater rolled up at the sleeves. Cyrus was regretting his shirt choice after he spent half an hour picking out a yellow and orange striped one that looked more like a diseased zebra than what any highschooler should be wearing.

He threw his satchel onto the desk and almost instantly textbooks, papers, pens and Cyrus' phone spilled out onto the floor. That got everyone a good giggle as he rushed to pick everything up. Except for Mr. Bastion, who just watched with a lazy expression and both arms crossed. Unimpressed by Cyrus' bout of tardiness lately.

When Cyrus finally looked up from his bent over position, he was stuffing his satchel full. Then his eyes met Mr. Bastion and he slowed with a wave of dread washing over him.

"If you're late to my class one more time I will be forced to put you into _detention_, Mr. Goodman. Finding something 'hip' to wear does not excuse you from getting here on time!" The tall handsome man snapped with a stoic look on his face. In truth Cyrus was one of his favourite students. Smart, kind and usually punctual. But if need be, Mr. Bastion was not afraid of punishing any students who stepped out of line. "I hope you at least brought your biology book for today?"

Cyrus felt his stomach drop. He could have sworn today was chemistry when getting in the car, so his biology textbook and homework were on his desk at home. "Um… N-no… I mixed up my timetable, sir."

Shaking his head, Mr. Bastion looked around the room. There was one empty seat next to a boy who never used his textbook for more than spitballs, a perfect pair would surely bloom between the two. An intelligent stressed boy with the class slacker.

"Go sit with Mr. Queen," The man said flatly, nodding towards someone Cyrus knew all too well. _Reed_.

Cyrus looked back and Reed looked forward. Their eyes locked for just a moment, an intense battle between Cyrus' shocked chocolate brown and Reed's seductive icy blue. Despite the mixed feelings between them, Reed still looked ready to lick his lips and pounce on the shy gay boy right here in the middle of class. His lips were parted, tongue running the inside of his bottom lip. Looking almost like he was _purring_.

Snapping attention back to Mr. Bastion, Cyrus put both hands on his desk. His voice a low his, "_Sir, I… cannot sit next to Reed! We have… history, and not the romantic kind_,"

"Your _history_ with Mr. Queen is not my concern. This is biology, after all, and you will sit where I have asked before I send you to the principal's office." The older man said over his shoulder, turning around to write something on the chalkboard.

Jonah, Cyrus' deskmate who _always_ forgot his books and depended on his friend for them, gave a sympathetic look as Cyrus tucked the last of his things away. Taking his time with it to prolong going over the boy with the gun. Before Jonah could say anything, Cyrus had gotten up and pushed in his chair.

Looking hesitant he walked to the back of the class and set down his satchel, paying no attention to TJ being forced to switch next to Jonah now and share his text book. Leaving another seat open next to Marty that Cyrus knew he should have jumped for. But out of fear of judgment over moving a second time _after_ being late for class, he thought it best to tough out an hour sitting next to Reed. Who looked all too happy to have the Goodman boy sitting by his side mere inches apart.

Reed used to be well known in school as the boy who could hook you up with just about anything from handcuffs to pot, and there was a brief childish moment of school fame once the news about him borrowing a gun from his father got out. Though because it was improperly locked up and the boy had training, as his father was in the police force, Reed got away with a stern warning and a few weeks away to get him clean. Of course once he reformed to an extent, he kept doing minor drugs that put him in a cool relaxed mood but no longer dealt anything out.

But to Cyrus Goodman, he was never done dealing out flirtatious comments. In highschool at the ripe age of seventeen this had done nothing but grow more bold in trying to seduce the boy.

"So we have _history_?" Reed asked, his voice a purr. So deep and seductive that Cyrus felt his mind already begin to melt. "Thought you didn't have any feelings' about me, bro… You lyin'?"

"Y-you know that isn't what I meant." Cyrus said in a calm, icy tone. Pulling over the textbook, he looked up at the board to see what page they were on today. Page one-hundred and seven. So Cyrus flipped until he found it, where his stomach sank further. "Oh no…"

As if this day wasn't going bad enough already. Today's lesson was _human_ biology. More specifically, on the topic of sex. A late puberty class.

Turning around to reveal the words 'Puberty, Sex & You!' written in bold white letters, Mr. Bastion offered a weak grin to the class. If they thought it was embarrassing to listen to all of this, none of them had any idea what it was like to teach puberty classes and talk to teenagers about _sex_. At least the students got older and less humiliated to talk about these kinds of things, especially now that some of them actually knew what sex was or had experienced it first hand. Not that he was going to imagine who had done what together in the past. It certainly seemed that Cyrus and Reed may have done things before, but there was no way in hell Mr. Bastion was going to ask.

"So, class! I know you're all a little old to be hearing some twenty-seven year old man talk to you about this old thing, but the school board thought it would be important for a few more classes on human biology and such. Hence why today we will be going over the subjects of contraceptives, condoms, sexual health and sex itself. I expect you all to try being mature about all this, _Michael_." Mr. Bastion cut a glance to the back row where one of his more immature students sat, wearing his black-and-white varsity jacket with a leg kicked up on his desk. Of course the long-haired boy simply shrugged with that smug grin of his, before nudging his buddy Harris wearing a similar outfit just with different jeans and the jacket done up. "So to hurry this along, I propose to you all that we start with the more… embarrassing of activities,"

A few snickered passed through the room as some thought this meant fucking others in the middle of class. Of course nobody truly believed this, but some of the boys still cast a grin to their girls they were crushing on, or at least wanted to bang. Mostly this was the jocks.

"So as you know, during arousal there is a large increase in adrenaline, hormones, and blood flow that flows down to become trapped in the, um," Looking to his book for one of the many strange terms for the human body, Mr. Bastion tried to retain the name this time, "The, uh, the '_corpora… cavernosa_'. Right, and this makes the penis expand into…?"

He looked to the class for an answer.

"A hardon?" Harris asked with a lazy tone, barely looking up from his phone full of instagram babes. He was already rocking one in his pants.

"An _erection_, Harris… And please, we do not need a live demonstration," Mr. Bastion said with a hint of a smirk touching his lips, openly calling out his student's bulge. This had the desired effect of students giggling and Harris scooting under his desk to hide it. "This aroused and erect state is nessecary for penetration and the act of sex. However, anyone with half a mind should know the acts of safe sex. The most common way to stay safe in the act is, of course, a condom. Which I have brought with me today for the class to practise with,"

Cyrus wanted to bang his head on the desk when he saw Reed's eyes shift to the front of the class. He knew full well what the stoner was about to say and it was eating him up inside that this was a typical male of their species.

"You want us to pull out dicks out, sir?" Reed blurted out.

In spite of everyone seeing this coming, they still gave Reed a chuckle at his stupid responce. This just succeeded in bringing a smirk to his handsome face, thinking himself to be some class clown.

"_No_, Mr. Queen. I've brought in tools in which you students will use to practise applying a condom." The man snapped at the blonde. He pulled up a large blue box full to the brim of fresh, brand-new, unused toys shaped like a bunch of plastic bananas. Some students knew what these were already and started to feel the waves of dread wash over them knowing what was to come. Especially from the boys jokes that were bound to spill out the moment Mr. Bastion unveiled their dark truth. He set them down with a sly smile, "Miss… Driscoll, would you please come demonstrate? I remember you being in my class back when I taught at your middle school,"

Buffy's lips fell open, looking beside her at Marty for help. Unsurprisingly he kind of just chuckled and nudged her until Buffy finally got up from her chair and took one of the bananas from the box. Of course she knew what was in the thing. Mr. Bastion back in middle school pulled this same joke, only this time Buffy knew what to expect. She held it out with a sly smile of her own.

"Sorry, sir… Could you help? It's _stuck_." She asked.

All it took was Mr. Bastion to unsheathe the plastic cock hidden underneath the banana's skin for the class to go overboard with laughter. It got worse, though quieter, once the condoms were pulled out and dropped onto each desk in the room. Each of the students played with them in different ways; Some jocks made balloons, some girls made instagram posts and disgusted faces picking them up with their fake nails then dropping them again, but a few actually did roll them onto the banana toys.

Then, at the desk second from the front, far right next to the third floor window and furthest from any electrical ports, TJ Kippen made a dare. Using his deep and seductive tone to convince Jonah Beck to do something _naughty_.

"You're kidding me!" Jonah hissed, a playful smile on his handsome face. Deep dimples on his cheeks as he chuckled. "This tiny thing's going to be easy!"

"Then do it." TJ challenged. Sitting back in his seat before offering his old rival what they were calling the 'cocknana'.

In front of the whole class, or those who were watching, Jonah beck spat right onto the plastic before opening his mouth _wide_ and taking the pale pink tip inside. People gasped and gaped, Cyrus' cheeks flared red as his body became hot, as Jonah effortlessly slipped the four or so inches right down his throat. All the while smirking at TJ around the cocknana, proud to win ten bucks for swallowing just four inches of some fake dildo. Though really he doubted TJ cared much for the money and was just wanting to see him swallow the toy for some reason.

Jonah didn't fully understand jocks despite being best friends with Michael and Harris.

When the boy pulled the slick thing from his mouth, it was handed to TJ for _his_ turn to prove he could deepthroat it. Which he attempted without even cleaning off Jonah's saliva, something that had Cyrus' cock growing even harder seeing his boyfriend swallow the spit of his old crush. However, TJ only got down about three inches before gagging and choking on the relatively thin piece of plastic. Being forced to spit it out and hand over ten bucks for losing. TJ didn't pay any of their audience members attention as they called things out at them for being gay. It was fairly well known that TJ was happily in a relationship with Cyrus, so nothing they said really mattered anyway.

It was Jonah's smugness about winning that annoyed him. So TJ set another twenty on the desk and smirked. "Fine let's up the stakes. Swallow something _bigger_ than that and you'll have thiry. Think you can take it?"

Jonah was a little worried about his gag reflex taking something bigger than that toy. He was struggling a little just to take that one down his throat, so the thought of a bigger thing to swallow was kind of daunting. That being said, the money was good and he knew TJ couldn't do it. "Uh, I dunno man…"

"Scared, Jonah?" TJ grinned broadly, taking the note between two fingers and waving it around. "Well I guess if you don't want this…"

"I-I'm _not_ scared!" Jonah took the money and put it back on the desk. "Fine you pick what I have to swallow, I'll do it right here, right now."

"_Anything_?"

Jonah puffed out his chest and agreed just moments before Cyrus could stop him. He knew of this bet and exactly what TJ was doing. For some reason in the middle of class he was helping to fulfill a fantasy. "Anything!"

The sinister hiss of TJ's golden fly pulling down filled the room, drawing eyes. His jeans opened up to reveal tight black fabric hugging a decently sized erection inside, its shape perfectly defined in his boxer briefs. Instantly Jonah's eyes were trapped on the thick, throbbing piece of meat being offered before him in front of their entire biology class. TJ loved the powerful look of fear mixed with lust as the supposedly straight boy struggled to hold himself back from _jumping_ on the cock.

"We-we're in the middle of class!" Jonah hissed, "No way is thirty bucks bying you a-"

TJ held up a finger to silence him before digging through his pockets and pulling out another two notes. _Both _hundreds. "How's two-thirty sound? Right now, in front of class. Come on, we can show them what safe sex is like,"

As the older boy pushed his chair back and widened his legs, Jonah wasn't sure what drove him to it but was slowly climbing down onto his knees in front of the jock. Knowing _full well_ this was Cyrus' boyfriend and the jewish boy was sitting just a few desks behind them, watching in a shocked silence. Jonah's throat ran dry like a desert as his fingers hooked into the waistband of TJ's underwear, peeling them down just an inch before he stopped. Just for a moment to consider this, but soon was peeling the black fabric down over the basketball captain's thick six and a half inch dick. Cupping them underneath TJ's pretty heavy balls, lifting them up a little.

It was no surprise TJ had a nice size and thickness to his dick, anyone could see that when he walked around in his gym shorts. Though unlike Marty, he didn't freeball it. He was surprisingly trimmed around his dick with a nice triangle shape above his cock with shaven balls smooth to the touch, a nice soothing sensation for Jonah's finger to trace around.

"Mm, good as that feels, Jonah, you have to swallow this!" TJ hooked a finger at the base of his dick before slapping Jonah's cheek with it.

It was at this point that Mr. Bastion turned around from the board to see one of his students on his knees and the other slapping him with his cock. This shouldn't have been surprising in a puberty class, but still unexpected.

"TJ! Jonah! What do you think you are doing!" The man snapped but his words went in one in and out the other.

Jonah took a deep breath before he drooled on TJ's cock. His cheeks were brighter than ever with some twenty students watching him. Including his best friends and even ex-girlfriend, Amber. She was filming this momentous occasion with a loud laugh, watching Jonah's hand rub spit into TJ's lengthy dick. Everyone waited, unable to stop Jonah from engulfing TJ's cock. Sinking down on four inches of the thickness with his tongue pinned to the underside, taking it deeper into his warm cavern.

He managed to go down maybe an inch more before gagging. But with the promise of two hundred dollars on the line, Jonah continued to force himself lower by relaxing his throat and going further until his nose was pressed deep into TJ's crotch.

Moaning as Jonah swallowed the full length of his cock, knowing Cyrus was watching them with a raging erection, TJ's lips curled into a smirked. When his eyes opened they were on Jonah, now bobbing up and down at the base as he fell in love with the musky sweet flavour, then over to Mr. Bastion. Almost teasing the man.

"What? Live demonstration of how to lube up a dick if you've got none," TJ said.

"Th-this is _not _acceptable!" The man snapped, crossing to the desk. Trying not to fully look at Jonah sucking TJ's dick in fear of getting hard. But the slutty sound of Jonah enjoying the dick was affecting him. "You will both get expelled for this… this… uh-"

Reed stood up beside Cyrus for a better look and _shamelessly_ slipped a hand down the boy's ripped jeans. Hand reaching down to Cyrus' soft pale ass with a finger pressing right down onto the boy's pink hole, making Cyrus gasp. "Woah… Teach, you're rockin some wood! You're a total perv!"

Rubbing herself as she watched the boys, Iris, who was sitting in the middle of the room in row three, couldn't help but let a moan squeak out. "Are we allowed to try putting condoms o-on the _real_ thing, sir?"

"What! Miss. Jacks, of course you can't!" Mr. Bastion snapped as he reached for Jonah, taking the boy by the hair as he tried to pull him off. However, when the teenager _moaned_ around TJ's thick shaft the man was forced to let him go and watch as Jonah deepthroated TJ once more.

"Awesome, teach says we can!" Harris called out with a wide grin. His attention turned to the blonde beside Iris, who had slept with both Jonah _and_ Michael in the past and was due for a turn on the final of their sexy little trio. "Hey Amber, why don't you come over here…? You've been begging to get a good look at my meat,"

"Can't! I said _CAN'T!_" Mr. Bastion attempted, but many of his students were already pairing up.

Jonah refused to pull off TJ's delicious veiny cock, pleasuring it with his talented tongue, Reed has pushed a finger tip inside Cyrus who was now bend over his desk moaning as he clawed at the wood, Amber was quite proudly walking right over to Harris with a condom packet between her teeth, Buffy was happily rubbing her boyfriend's cock through his sweats, stroking his hanging piece of meat, Michael had gotten up and walked over to Iris before pulling his pants down and letting his hardon fall out against her face. There was one other boy interested in getting into all of this, a quiet asian boy named Oliver who Cyrus once teased about getting into a secret society that turned out to be a ploy for Walker to ask Buffy to the school dance. He had gotten up and walked over to Cyrus, running fingers through the cute boy's hair. Grinning at Reed as he moved behind Cyrus to lower his pants.

The other students watched with a mix of disgust or arousal but were too shy to make a move and join in with the others. As for Mr. Bastion, he was just watching in shock as something overcame his students and their hormones spilled out onto one another. Stuttering and trying to break them up but it was like nobody listened. Even the other students were paying more attention to the elven who looked like they were forming a sexy orgy.

Iris blushed at the large seven-inch dick pressed into her cheek, smearing precum into her. But since her ex was about to get double teamed and her best friend was about to roll a condom onto Harris, she turned to the right and parted her lips, taking Michael's tip into her mouth with an adorable little 'nom'.

Moaning, Michael ran his fingers down through Iris' long brown hair as she licked at the tip of his cock. Gently bobbing on it, getting a good taste of her first dick. "Mm… yeah, that's it. Suck me Iris, let's get you hooked on dick,"

"Uhm…" Mr. Bastion looked around the room. All the boys were raging hard even if unwilling to touch their dicks in front of everyone. And all the girls looked like they would surely be soaking wet. "A-as Mr. Martin is dominating- I mean demonstrating! Is, um, the act of dirty talk… this helps build up arousal in a partner, increasing their blood flow…"

If they weren't going to stop, there was only one option: Teach. Well, a more suiting line would be 'those who can't do, teach' as he was never going to _do_ one of his students. But Mr. Bastion didn't want to picture that.

Some of the classes' attention was on the downright sexy runner, Marty. Though a bit of a dork, he was well known to be wild at parties and truth or dare so most people in school had seen his bare chest and some even his naked body more than a few times. He had no problem with hiding it, or letting people know he walked around _freeballing_ it basically every single day. So many of the girls were daydreaming, envious of Buffy as she stroked his seven-inches through a pair of loose black sweatpants.

Marty reached down and hooked a thumb into his tee, lifting it up to expose a shredded six-pack of unending muscles. So buff yet lithe, a perfect teenage boy comparable to a _god_. Marty's body _was_ a party.

Flexing proudly as everyone in class stared at his six-pack, bar Jonah, Cyrus and Iris as there were people in the way, Marty nodded to Mr. Bastion. "Why's sex feel better nude, Sir? Is it 'cause my abs are godly?"

"N-no Mr. _From the Party_," Even some teachers used his nickname more often than his last or even first name, "It's because sex is a… free act and the lack of clothing is a freeing experience. This is not an invitation to- Ugh, Marty please put your clothes back on!"


	2. Class In Session

Chapter Two - "Class In Session"

Only listening to the free part, Marty stripped off his shirt. Revealing his deeply tanned body, washboard and and muscular biceps to the class. Meanwhile, Buffy was getting down and stripping off his sweats with a wide grin on her face, more than happy to show off what belonged to her. Of course she couldn't help but give his thick seven-inches a good slow lick before fully stripping him.

TJ stared at the lengthy dick once Buffy was done drooling on it, slightly annoyed that Marty was longer than him. They weren't far off in girth, either. Up close they would look to be about the same, something he didn't expect from the runner.

Pushing Jonah back down on his dick with a grunt, TJ wanted to make sure the dimpled boy didn't go looking at other dicks _just yet_. Cyrus' fantasy didn't end with just Jonah and TJ together, it went deeper than that. But he wasn't giving up this boy's warm throat any time soon.

"Ugh, fuck you're better than Cyrus…" TJ groaned in pleasure, bucking into Jonah's mouth.

There was surprisingly no shout of argument from Cyrus, instead it came from Oliver.

"We'll see about that when we switch cocksuckers," Oliver chuckled, stepping aside to reveal Cyrus sucking away on his thin seven-inch length hungrily. The dark-haired boy's tongue working the tip slowly, running around the ridge until finally Oliver slid back down his throat. "Fuck man… you got him trained well on dick!"

Cyrus was growling at TJ's teasing remark, but also kind of purring as Oliver complimented him. He deepthroated the asian boy's dick, feeling as it throbbed against the walls of his throat. Licking every inch with his tongue, teasing Oliver but making him feel amazing at the same time. Cyrus moved along the decently sized dick, humming to please Oliver.

Meanwhile his flat butt was wiggling around as a finger pushed in and out of him. Drawing a loud moan from Cyrus' pink lips, escaping around the length of Oliver's sexy dick. Reed purred at the sound while he felt around inside Cyrus, his delicious little crush. The tip of his middle finger reached around trying to find the boy's prostate, able to just brush against it. He started just pumping a finger deeply into the boy, stretching the tightness of his ring with the finger's thin girth. He moved at a slow pace to make sure that every inch was felt pushing _far_ up in the little ass. Trying to get deeper to rub Cyrus' prostate, hoping to make the boy throb.

Palming over the boy's ass, Reed leaned in and began planting small sweet kisses all over the left cheek. Licking slowly or sinking his teeth deep into the pale flesh. He had lusted over this ass for a long time; Even though Reed seemed like a typical straight stoner boy, he was gay underneath all that hunk. But one who wouldn't say no to anything around his dick. He just wanted Cyrus' perfectly smooth, flat butt.

"You're _so_ lucky I'm doing this." Amber told Harris in a sly tone as her hand worked the shaft of his six and a half-inch dick, pumping and twisting her wrist. It made the boy arch his back and lower his head over the back of his chair. Amber milked his husky moans proudly, "Not bad, Harris… But the football team has some _bigger_ members,"

Harris raised his eyes and looked towards the footballers in the class, watching like the rest. "Oh really? _Boys…?_"

Swallowing their courage, a few of the boys undid their pants and eased their cocks out to prove their sizes. A few smaller dicks below six inches, some at Harris' size and one or two sevens, but it was the black boy sitting in the far back corner who pulled out a shocking eight or nine inches that had jaws dropping. Even Amber, though she was putting it on. That boy was a frequent in her bedroom, or more specifically he was a frequent in her _bed_. Energy for days whenever he was pounding the blonde.

Smirking, Harris decided to invite them in. "Maybe you boys should come over and give Amber a little _cum shower_… How's that for class participation, teach!"

"Wh-what Mr. Lytle is demonstrating what's commonly known as a…" Mr. Bastion had to clear his throat and adjust his tie before gagging out the next word. "G-gangbang. Where a male or female partner underg-goes sexual activities with more than two partners,"

Harris giggled teasingly. "I prefer the term, a Soggy Amber."

"So what's the difference between them," Oliver spoke up, watching as the football team surrounded Amber and started to slap her with their cocks. She strokes two and took Harris' tip into her mouth, allowing the boy to start fucking her face.

"Good Question! The difference is that they don't get the hole, they just coat the body." Harris grinned, nodding at the football players.

Chuckling at the cocky answer, Oliver shook his head. Sliding balls deep into Cyrus' tight throat as he moaned out, "Be-between a gangbang and what me, Cyrus and Reed here are doing? _Sir_,"

"T-the amount of people…" Mr. Bastion groaned, If the principal ever checked the cameras, he was going to jail for a _long _time.

"Mm…" Harris grunted as he fucked deep down Amber's slutty throat, before she pulled off and showed some skill in swallowing the black boy's _monster_ of a dick. He took to stroking himself, then looked over to the teacher watching them and smirked. "Fuck you're missing out just standing there, teach. Amber's a fucking pro suckin dick, aren't ya slut?"

He smeared precum into her cheek as she moaned around the black cock.

"Come on dorks, _join _in…" Harris grinned cheekily at the students who hadn't milked enough courage out of themselves yet. "No one's judging, unless you're like two inches… if you are… go back to primary school."

Ignoring the boy's remarks, Mr. Bastion turned back to the perpetrators of all this. Despite the sexual acts, he was glad to see someone listening. "Ah! See, _this_ is how to apply a condom. Uh, A+ Mr. Beck…"

Jonah wore a dopey grin rolling the condom down over TJ's lengthy cock, stroking him to keep the boy hard inside the rubber before deciding to tease _something _long thought until TJ had been captured into the web of Cyrus Goodman. Waving the cock at someone, Jonah called out: "Hey! Buffs! Wanna give this a shot?"

"What? Ride TJ?" Buffy said, pulling away from Marty's heavy sac coated with her spit. "Um, sure… _If_ you come ride Marty in front of the whole class."

Shrugging, Jonah moved towards him. "Sure… but he sooo has to eat someone out or suck em… his moans are _so _dorky."

Rolling her eyes as she walked right past Jonah, Buffy removed her shirt to reveal a tight purple bra barely holding her perky tits inside. She had already slipped out of her skinny jeans and panties, letting her pussy juices drip onto the floor and soon enough TJ's lap when she straddled up. Of course he was panicking and pushing himself up away from her pussy but made no real attempts to stop her besides a stutter. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her pink pussy, sitting on the flared head. The cold rubber was a strange sensation, not as enjoyable as a bare cock sliding inside. But still, Buffy lowered onto TJ's cock with a soft moan, wrapping around the jock.

"Fuck me, gay boy." She moaned into his ear, slamming down the rest of his length.

TJ would _claim _that it was a groan, but the room filled with his husky moans as his entire length was engulfed by the dark skinned female best friend of his boyfriend.

Reed watched with a playful dopey grin on his face, taking the corner of a condom packet between two teeth before tearing it open. He spat the corner out then took the condom out, rolling it down over his thickish six and a quarter inch dick. What the boy lacked in length he made up for in girth, having a nice heavy dick to press to Cyrus' pink hole. He _loved_ the boy wincing at the thick tip pressing hard into the hole, and the moans of relief when it slipped and Reed's dick was hotdogging him.

"You want my dick, bro?" He moaned, grinding Cyrus' soft ass.

Iris having finished with Michael, moved over and began running her hand over Cyrus's chest. She swallowed the mouthful of hot cum and licked her lips, with a shy wink at Michael. He tasted amazing. "Do him, Reed… I want to _watch _it go in… Sir? Shouldn't we watch Reed's _technique of sliding in properly_?"

"Here I thought you were one of the innocent ones, Miss. Jacks…" Mr. Bastion sighed, but directed the class's attention, "Proceed slowly, Mr. Queen… Ease it inside so you're not causing any anal tearing. That is why we use lube, to avoid _friction!_"

Harris grinned, as he _fired _a hot load onto the anal hole of his best friends former girlfriend Amber. "Or use your nut as lube… works just as well…"

"Or use your mates before they can…" Michael smirked, as he used Harris's cum _as _the lube for his cock going into Amber's ass. Not bothering to go _slow_.

"MR. MARTIN! You better be wearing a condom, young man!" Mr. Bastion snapped at the long-haired boy, watching as he started to use Harris' cum to pound Amber's ass.

"Why? It's her ass, can't get this pregnant," Michael purred as he rammed Amber hard, making her cry out in pleasure around another footballer's cock. Her gags fuelled the team to use her harder for their own pleasure. The boy underneath wasn't on the team, but Johnny was dating her so was allowed to take his girlfriend's pussy.

With the boy getting into a rhythm with Michael, of one slamming in while the other pulled back, that had Amber's screams becoming _non_-stop.

Listening to Amber's scream of pleasure, TJ's grunts of ecstasy and Marty's muffered moans, Reed decided that the condom and his saliva from tongue fucking Cyrus would be enough for them. His soda can thick tip pushes past Cyrus' amazingly tight ring and made the boy gasp. Taking it slow as he pushed deeper into the sexy jewish boy so they could feel every single little inch become engulfed by the pink ring, groaning at the feeling of Cyrus flexing _tightly_ around him like a vice.

"Fuck bro…" Reed bottomed out in the dark-haired boy. One of his hands roamed up along Cyrus' spine, pushing his shirt up to expose more of his pale body. He pulled his hips back slower than he pushed in, trusting Cyrus could take what came next. "You're not a virgin, right bro? I can pound you?"

Finally giving into the seductive blond boy, Cyrus clawed at his desk nodding. "_Yes_."

Deciding to _silence _Cyrus, Iris moved into a position in front of her ex-boyfriend before grabbing his face and pushing him down towards her clit. His tongue subconsciously began to lick at it. Moaning into the pinkness, Cyrus' eyes went wide realising where his tongue was. _Inside_ a girl. However, he was unable to stop himself as a moment later Reed forced his way back inside with all the strength he could muster. Suckerpunching Cyrus' prostate and coming very close to making Cyrus cream all over the desk below him.

As Reed slammed the tightness of Cyrus' ass he glanced over to see Harris climbing Oliver like a tree. Their lips in a heated battle of dominance, even though Oliver's seven-inch cock was sliding in and out of Harris' tight ass. Grinning, Reed took this hot sight as a reason to fuck Cyrus harder. Trying to make him the loudest boy in the room. One of his hands held the boy's hips tight as he withdrew his cock, then pulled the boy back to meet his big cock.

However, he had to stop in the middle of a thrust. The last one to move was Buffy dropping down onto TJ's length with wide eyes.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"You gonna…" Harris gulped, trying not to wince as Oliver squeezes his ass, "Gonna get that, sir?"

Since he was still dressed, Mr. Bastion cleared his throat and did the best he could to calm down before he crossed over to the door. Opening it just a fraction so whoever was out there could not see his classroom. To his _delight_, it was the deaf student Libby. Thank christ, since he could already hear the class starting it up. Or at least there was Amber sluttily sucking on the football team's dicks.

"Oh, Libby, what brings you here?" He said, making the signs with his hands.

As soon as the man said that, everyone in class resumed whatever they were doing with a renewed hunger. Reed started to ram his hips downward, hammering Cyrus to the point the boy was almost screaming into Iris, Amber took two cocks into her mouth as Michael and Johnny resumed fucking her like horny rabbits, Buffy made out with TJ as he started to stand up and hammer her into the desk, Harris rode Oliver with a deep moan, and Marty slurped around the fat cock sliding balls deep down his throat upside down.

"Oi JoJo, your _ex _is here…" Michael teased, reaching over to spank his best friend's ass as it was bouncing up on Marty's cock.

Moaning at the smack, Jonah pulled off the random boy's decently thick five and a half-inch cock he had been busy sucking. There was a slutty look on his face that matched his current state. Sweet, innocent Jonah Beck had some random girl on his dick screaming to the heavens, was sucking a thick, delicious looking cock and riding Marty like his life depended on it.

"Mm we should invite her in…" Jonah said before leaning down and licking along Marty's bulged out throat, watching the black boy's tip slide in and out. "Mm Marty it's my turn, gimme!"

Marty _refused _to move, leaning a whining Jonah to take the football team's _hung _member's balls into his mouth. With said footballer moaning _heavily _from having Jonah worshiping his balls. The boy having _long _enjoyed the view of the 'frisbee' player. Meanwhile, without a mouth on his cock, the boy Jonah had been sucking found _another _hole.

Buffy's mouth.

Glaring at the boy who just shoved his dick in her face, Buffy decided that this boy wasn't going to last. She wrapped a hand around his base, twisting it as she began to stroke. She sucked on his tip hard, using all manner of skills with her tongue to make him explode. But not for a second did her pussy stop moving on TJ's dick.

Mr. Bastion came back into the room with a red face but a deflated cock, for a few moments that is before he saw the class going at it.

Then he heard it from one pair.

_SNAP!_

"Oh, it seems like one of your condoms has broken. This happens with too much force or friction," He explained, looking around. It seemed that Michael, Johnny, TJ and Reed were doing their partners the hardest. "Boys, please pull out of your partners. It is likely also due to your _force_,"

The four boys released _long _whines of annoyance but did so. Buffy, Amber and Cyrus continued to pleasure orally, with Cyrus having found himself trapped moving between Iris and the head cheerleader, who had _watched _his tongue work with great interest before letting the gay dork get some.

"Now which of you has broken your condoms? Step up, show the break," Mr. Bastion said to the four, looking around at their nicely hung cocks. Of course, Michael _wasn't_ wearing a condom after all. "Ugh, Mr. Martin…"

Harris grinned, as he pounded away inside of a random girl's pussy.. "He just wants to see your cocks…"

"Detention." Mr. Bastion said firmly, then moved on. "Boys?"

"Hey! If I'm getting it, may as well say it then. If you _ask _nicely, they could let you suck them sir." Harris teased, not really _scared _of detention since it often turned into a similar situation especially when he and Michael were in it together.

TJ fingered the open slit on his now broken condom and raised his hand. "Mine, sir. Didn't think I was even going that hard."

"That's alright, Mr. Kippen…" The teacher responded, while watching Buffy sucking away on the boy while stroking his friends." Miss. Driscoll doesn't seem to be in any pain so I'm sure it was just friction. Now are any of you boys brave enough to demonstrate another step?"

Reed purred, wanting to get back in. "What step?"

"Well, Mr. Queen… you and… Kippen, would you mind laying on the floor here? On your backs, legs and penis together," Mr. Bastion stepped back, directing to a spot on the floor, before pointing his finger at Amber. "Since, Amber over there can _do _it. It's time for you boys to show your equality. "Mr. Martin, it's _time _for you to take two."

"Um, no thanks sir…" Michael smirked smugly as he forced his cock into some random blonde girl's dick, despite how she had just been making out with a boy.

"Or you _fail_." Mr. Bastion growled."Repeating the _entire _year."

Michael licked the inside of his cheek, grinning at the man. This was revenge for all the trouble he caused in classes, "You sly dog…"

He was smirked at in response.

TJ and Reed rushed over to the spot on the floor and got onto their backs before scooting close enough that their two cocks were firmly pressed together. Though their friendship soured after the day Reed tried to seduce Cyrus and TJ spoke out against his friend, they had rekindled enough that both smirked as Michael got over their two cocks. One in a broken condom and glistening with spit-lube. Michael lowered down onto the two tips and quickly bit his lip.

"S-sir come on, i've never taken _one_ dick let alone two…!" Michael winced, pulling back but the two grabbed him by the hips. Their thumbs were gentle and caressed his toned hips, but the boy with abs for days was still wincing as they tried to slide in.

"Well your friend seemed to take one inside with ease, though I suspect you and he may not be the typical straight footballers in movies," Mr. Bastion said before walking around to examine his class.

Cyrus had pushed himself up but quickly got tackled by Iris, who slid down onto his dick. Oliver slipped inside his tight used hole, while one of the footballers came over and slipped inside Cyrus' lips. His entire body being taken up and used for pleasure. He was bare inside Iris, but there was no stopping the teenagers now. Moving onto the next pair, Johnny was being tag teamed by the team now that Amber was free, taking a break to scoop up and lick their cum off her fingers.

Then on the table in front of them Jonah and Marty had lost the girl between them and were both sucking away on the nine inch dick. It made their throats bulge out, with one either licking the bulge or sucking the boy's balls whenever he wasn't in their mouth. All the while Marty was close to shooting a second load inside Jonah's tightness, fucking him with an already full condom. Buffy was crawling over to Amber with a hungry expression, and many boys had all eyes on her sexy black ass. Wondering why she and the only other black boy in class hadn't gotten down and dirty yet.

Instead he was using her boyfriend's throat.

The class was filled with a loud hiss as two thick cocks pushed up inside Michael's tight hole, taking his anal virginty together. It took a while before he had both of them balls deep, feeling the two hot throbbing cocks grinding together inside his tight virgin ass. Michael was wincing as he moved up and down the length of their dicks. His teeth sunk deeper into his lip as their dicks went deeper into him.

They were awarded with their first moan when Reed pushed in and TJ slipped out, then switched. Fucking out of sync, forcing moans from Michael's dark pink lips.

Reed started to pick up the pace, groaning as he cock grinded hard up against TJ. Michael's hole was unbearably tight with two cocks buried inside him, so a little roughness to help stretch him couldn't hurt. TJ followed suit by slamming into Michael, his cock throbbing. So hot inside the vice-gripping ass it was almost milking his second load of hot teenage spunk.

The first one went right down Jonah Beck's slutty throat, the once Ultimate Frisbee captain swallowing _every _drop. Unaware that _many _of the girls and some of the boys in the class were hoping to get a chance at his sexy body. Some just for being able to say, they had sex with _The _Jonah Beck.

In their first kiss when Jonah went down on his dick, Marty had been able to taste that cum, but now there was another in their mouths. The black boy was moaning aloud as he beat his heavy meat over their slutty faces, breathing heavily the more Jonah and Marty lapped at his throbbing erection. Jonah's tongue focused on the slit, while Marty worked on the ridge nice and slow.

"O-oh holy fuck… You guys are gonna make me nut!"

The boy grunted loudly, before his cock tightened up. The first hot rope of cum shot on Jonah's pink tongue. He continued to pump his cock faster, shooting thick globs of white hot cum all over the two boys, icing their faces in his delicious seed. Both their tongues were out to catch as much as they could, happily to feel some slide right down their throat as the boy shot. However, after some ten thick ropes his cum came down to a light dribble right onto Marty's cheek.

"Holy… shit…"

Whatever the dark-skinned boy had expected today, being brought orgam by Jonah Beck and Marty _from the Party_ wasn't it.

Licking his lips clean of the yummy cum, Jonah moaned out. "Got any more…?"

The boy smirked. "Meet me by my locker at the end of the day, Beck. You can _feed _on it all afternoon."

With that comment, he walked off. Leaving Jonah groaning about having to wait. Not liking that he had lost the attention, Marty moved around and gave Jonah a deep slam, impaling the boy on his seven-inch piece of meat. "You want a little cum? How about I take my condom off?"

Hearing that, their teacher groaned as his head hit the desk in frustration at how far this class had fallen from what it was meant to be.

As Marty pulled off and threw the condom aside, Buffy and Amber in a move that had many boys throbbing, were shifting together and diving into each other's pussies. Both girls tonguing each other deeply for the whole class to watch, lapping at each other's dripping wet pussies. Buffy wasn't sure whose cum she was tasting but they were a little salty. Regardless, she moaned into Amber.

"O-oh shit, bro…" Reed was succumbing to the effects of double teaming such a tight hole before shooting a load. "I'm gonna cum deep in this fresh boy puss, bro!"

"Mr. Queen! It's called a…" Mr. Bastion tried before groaning once more. "Oh never mind…"

TJ couldn't let his grin fade, matching the speed inside Michael's tightness. "Cum in his boy pussy, Reed! Do it!"


End file.
